They treat me like family
by mockingjay2012
Summary: Oscar has been working for skul for two months, but when rose and carrie come looking for him, things start to get mixed up. Enemies collide and oscar must chooses between his friends and his family. oscar/oc
1. Chapter 1

Rose and carrie were working with the senior agents on a mission, raiding a training centre in the middle of the mountain edge. They said it was described as a training centre but they used agents to work for skul. When the raid began they were to find out how many agents were in the building at that time. They flew down the corridors to the room marked training ground. They could hear shouts from inside and entered. They were glad to find their path blocked by training equipment and hid behind it. They looked between the staffs and peered at the fighters. Six people stood training in the middle of the hall. There was a brown haired boy with glasses, a black haired boy holding a sword, a dark haired boy was duelling with a boy with ginger hair, a girl with blonde hair was fighting a very familiar boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl swung her leg at the blonde boys leg and tripped him up. She smiled.  
'Five to me and three to you' she said extending her hand. He smiled and got to his feet.  
'Thats not fair, last time joe helped you' he laughed. It sounded like him and had the same laugh as him.  
'Oi, oscar don't blame it on me' joe shouted from across the room.  
'Come on joe' james shouted knocking him over with his staff.  
'James thats not fair' joe shouted his ginger hair in his eyes.  
'Come on lads get back to it' the boy with the sword shouted.  
'Oh, are you the boss jerry, last time i checked it was me' sam shouted.  
'Come on sam, lighten up' jerry teased.  
'Come on boys don't fight again' emerald shouted.  
'You know what their like' oscar said. The six of them, emerald, oscar, joe, james, jerry and sam, all put their stuff down and sat down in the middle. Oscar sat beside emerald and put his hand round her waist and she leaned into him.  
'Ooooohhhhh' the others said making kissing faces.  
'Oh, shut up' oscar said.  
'I don't beleive it' rose whispered to carrie. They hadn't seen oscar in a month and they were told he was in hiding, but they were lying.  
'Wheres max?' emerald asked.  
'I thought he was teaching the new bees' sam answered.  
'Yeah, what'd you think of the new ones, they look kind of scrawny' james asked.  
'Yeah, we were all like that, after training they'll be fine' oscar said. A man entered with a small looking boy. They all stood in a line as the man walked by them. He stood in front of them with the boy.  
'Now, this is cleo, he's been moved up to this class for his exceptional fighting skills, teach him well and we will be able to take down m.i.9' he said and he left. The boys went back to practising but emerald and oscar went over to the small boy.  
'Hi i'm emerald and this is oscar, do you want to train with us?' she asked and the boy nodded. He couldn't be more than twelve and he was in a class with sixteen year olds. He handed cleo a staff an he fought with oscar. He was good but oscar soon disarmed him.  
'You're good' oscar said shaking his hand.  
'Thanks' he said. Carrie and rose had seen enough, they had to get to frank. They went to stand up and carrie knocked over the pile of staffs. All seven of them looked over to them. James and jerry grabbed them and took them to the centre of the room.  
'Who are you?' same asked.  
'We're friends...of oscar' they said and they all turned to oscar.  
'This true?' jerry asked.  
'Yeah, just gimme a minute' he said glaring at the both of them. He took them out the hall and pinned them against the wall.  
'How did you get here?' he asked.  
'We're on a mission' rose said scared.  
'Just go home and forget about this place' oscar said letting them go.  
'Oscar...why?' carrie asked sounding hurt.  
'Because they trust me' oscar said and he pulled them outside. Frank saw them from behind the van and noticed oscar. He saw oscar push them towards the van and him shout.  
'Just stay away from me!' and then he went back inside.  
'What happened?' frank said running over to them.  
'Its oscar...he's with them' rose said.

'There you are, what did they want?' oscar whispered to him.  
'Nothing' he said picking up his staff. She swept hers round his leg and tripped him up.  
'Tell me' she said bending over him. He laughed and sat up.  
'Promise you won't tell?' he asked.  
'Promise' she said nodding.  
'I used to work with them, they work with m.i.9' he said quietly.  
'What, how'd they find us?' she asked looking around frantically.  
'If i know rose as well as i think, it was her' he said standing up. She smiled and walked over to the sword display. He followed and picked up his favourite. A long sliver sword with a bronze handle. Emerald picked up her favourite with a white ivory handle. They faced each other and clashed their swords. They dodged, jumped, side-blocked until the alarm sounded. They all stopped and looked at each other. They ran for the door and bolted through the corridors until they saw the agents.  
'Cleo stay beside us' emerald said as the agents faced them. Frank, stark, rose and carrie watched oscar stand infront of a smaller boy and watch them.  
'Who are you and what do you want?' jerry asked them.  
'They're m.i.9' oscar spat.  
'Agent cole, what are you doing?' stark said.  
'I don't answer to you anymore' he snapped.  
'Agent cole, get over here right now and you may keep you're job' he snarled.  
'Make me' he said and they launched a full attack on the agents. Emerald took cleo and ran for the senior agents. Oscar grabbed an emergancy staff from the wall and faced frank.  
'Oscar, what are you doing?' he pleaded.  
'Helping my friends' he said knocking his feet out from under him. He held it at his throat and continued.  
'I'm helping my friends do whats right, they treat me like family...m.i.9 doesn't' he finished going to help joe who carrie had in a headlock. Oscar pulled her off of him and held her arms behind her back so she couldn't move.  
'Oscar, please' she said looking defeated. He ignored her and looked across the hall to see emerald and cleo being chase by m.i.9 agents. Oscar let go of her and went to help them.


	2. Chapter 2

They ran through the halls, chased by rose, carrie, frank and stark. They reached another training room, similiar to theirs and looked about for weapons. The agents burst into the room to see they were all holding staffs and swords. Oscar was standing with myra in front of them, obviously the leaders, waiting for them to make a move. Oscar green eyes glistened for a fight**.(read the comments abbiecole and reveiwer:]).** He smiled and watched as they went over their choices.  
'Whats the matter m.i.9?, to scared to take on people you're own size' emerald called over to them.  
'No are you too scared to fight without weapons?' rose said getting angry. Oscar rolled his eyes.  
'You too scared to know we would beat you?' he asked mockingly. Suddenly five m.i.9 agents burst into the room, one of them was holding cleos arm in a vice like grip. Emerald went to run at them, but oscar grabbed her arm.  
'Don't, they'll get you too' he whispered glaring at the agents. Cleo's eyes looked around fearfully as he struggled against the agents holding him.  
'Put you're weapons down and hands in the air' stark said smiling at their victory. They dropped their weapons but theirs hands stayed.  
'Hands in the air' he said repeating himself.  
'Let him go' oscar said slowly but filled with as much rage as he could. Stark was taken aback at his voice but stood strong at what he was doing.  
'We will, once you put you're hands in the air' he said saying the last part as slow as oscar had. The others looked at oscar for orders but he faced stark firmly.  
'Let him go and we'll do what you want' he said folding his arms stubbornly. Stark only laughed at him, making his rage flare.  
'You think we're dum, once you had him you would escape, he's the only thing keeping you here' he smirked.  
'Oscar, stand down' frank said camly. Oscar faced him and his rage at stark died...a bit. They stared into each other eyes until frank stood back. His eyes were different. Oscar eyes were usually full of joy and had a playfull glint to them, but now they were dull and hard.  
'Please' carrie said and he sighed. Then he looked at them hard.  
'Never' he said quietly. He charged at the agents and the others joined him. Soon they were fighting for their freedom as well as their friends. Oscar kicked one of the agents out cold and looked at stark who was striding towards him and smiled. He punched out but oscar grabbed it and flipped him to the ground. He smiled and used the five finger freeze, curtesy of m.i.9. Another agent charged at him and he simply swiped his feet out from under him and kicked him to the ground. Emerald now had cleo and they fought frank. Jerry, joe, james and sam were taking care of the others when oscar was knocked over by someone. He quickly jumped to his feet, barely missing a kick and faced them. Carrie stood, fists raised and he smirked. They kicked and punched at each other until oscar grabbed her fist that was inches from his face and smiled.  
'Skuls training beats m.i.9' he said before flipping her over and running to help emerald and cleo. Frank had backed them against a wall and oscar kicked his legs so he fell. They both stood beside him and he looked at frank, standing infront of him defeated.  
'I thought you were more like you're dad, than you're mum, guess i was wrong' frank said looking him in the eyes. Oscar put his fists down and looked at the man who had helped him train and took him in when his mum disappeared. His thoughts were cut short by jerry and sam grabbing franks arms and taking him to the centre of the room where the others were tied up. Oscar, emerald, cleo, jerry, james and sam all stood round them, even though they were tied up, to stop them escaping. Their communicators were in emeralds pocket and their gadgets were in a heap broken beside jerry.

Max burst into the room with the head skul agents. They looked at the m.i.9 agents defeated in the middle and their agents standing around them.  
'Good work agents' he said and they turned to face him, nodding.  
'Why don't you go make sure the new ones are alright, i had to leave them in sector 5 to help with the fights' he said and they all left. They all headed to the sector and looked around for the agents. They looked in the seceret door and found them all hiding.  
'Agents' jerry said and they all looked at him and walked out. There was five in total, three boys and two girls. Emerald bent down and saw they were trembling, probably due to the blaring alarms that had started when they broke in.  
'Hi, i'm myra, are you all ok?' she asked and they all nodded.  
'Everythings fine now, you're safe' emerald comforted smiling and they smiled back at her. The boys took them to play with the equipment and show them some moves, while oscar and emerald watched them. A little girl stood out from them and was reading a book, far too advanced for her.  
'You're good with kids, right?' oscar asked and he signalled over to the girl when she looked at him confused. They walked over and sat down beside her. She looked up and smiled at them.  
'Hi, whats you're name, i'm emerald and this is oscar' she said trying to bond with the girl.  
'I'm lucy' she said timidly.  
'Hi lucy, whatcha readin' she asked.  
'Advanced physics' she said proudly.  
'Do you understand it?' oscar asked, knowing rose had a hard time sometimes with stuff like this.  
'Yeah, i'm half way through it already' she said smiling brightly.  
'You're really smart for you're age' emerald said making lucy blush.  
'I just find numbers interesting' she said marking her page and closing it.  
'Do you want to join in with the others?' oscar asked her and she nodded.  
'Come on' emerald chuckled and they went to help jeery, who was sprawled on the floor with a small girl holding his arms behind his back. They all laughed, oblivious to the interrogation going on in the training hall.


	3. Chapter 3

'Tell us where the file is m.i.9 scum!' agent thomas thundered at the agents. They kept quiet and remain loyal to their job. He sighed in furstration and turned to agent stuart.  
'Bring in jade' he said waving his hand. He nodded and went to the door. He opened it and signalled for someone to step in. They all looked and saw jade dixon halliday walk through the doors a smile plastereed on her face. She walked round them, taking in their details and looking weaknesses until it hit her, these were oscars old friends. She smiled wider and stood infront of rose and carrie.  
'How do you like the new oscar?' she asked and they looked away.  
'Yes, he has changed for the better as it would seem' she said walking round to face stark.  
'Agents aren't always as loyal as they seem' she smirked and walkled to frank.  
'No matter what you do, he'll never change back, he's one of us now' she said walking to face agent thomas.  
'Go get agent oscar and agent emerald for me' she whispered and he disappeared through the door. They waited, not knowing what he was doing until he came through with oscar and myra laughing about something. They stopped as soon as they saw them and looked at each other.  
'This can't be good' emerald said.  
'You think' oscar said smirking. They walked over and stood beside jade and she turned to face them.  
'Hello oscar, have a nice time?' she asked.  
'You could say that' he said smiling. He realised when he was with emerald his eyes were full of laughter than hard and dull.  
'Anyway, you're here to help me get information out of them' she said and emeralds face lit up.  
'Finally a proper interrogation' she said giddy with excitement. Oscar laughed at her enthusiasm.  
'Now, where is the file?' she asked bending down infront of stark.  
'Why would i tell you, jade?' he asked. She looked at him then walked round to frank.  
'What about you, do you know where it is?' she asked.  
'Give me one good reason why i would tell you?' he asked. She smiled with a twinkle in her eye.  
'I'll let you live' she whispered 'Take them to their cells' she ordered to the agents. They were placed into different cells, rose and carrie, frank and stark, three agents and then two agents.  
'You two watch them, i'll be back in an hour' she told emerald and oscar. They nodded and stood at the door watching them. Oscar eyes seemed to soften once they were alone and he was talking to emerald.  
'Do you think jerry has gotten over the shock of being beat by an eight year old girl?' emerald asked oscar.  
'Doubt it, he'll keep trying and we'll have to keep picking him up and pop his dislocated shoulders back in' oscar smirked and she smiled wide.  
'What do you think jade meant by i'll let you live?' she asked him and he stopped smiling.  
'Maybe she was just bluffing' he said looking at her.  
'Or maybe she's tricked you into fighting for the wrong side' rose said and oscar heard her.  
'I'm tired of fighting against family' he said and she looked at him.  
'Oscar, she betrayed you three times and we were there for you and we don't count as family?' she asked him and carrie watched them.  
'Oscar, don't listen to her, just because she's the one in the cell she's trying to trick you into letting her out' emerald said glaring at rose.  
'Fine' he said looking back at emerald. He sat on the step and rested his head on the frame.  
'You know i would come up with something so you'll live to see tomorrow' emerald said to frank and stark.  
'She's kidding' frank said sitting against the bars.  
'When she says something she means it' she said quietly. Oscar looked at her sighed. She pulled out her spy pod, skul spy pod, and looked through her things. Oscar looked about and saw rose and carrie ignosring him, who wouldn't, they should just do as she says and maybe they will live he thought to himself. He heard faint music and looked to emerald and saw she was listening to her favourite song. It was the song her dad used to play her on his flute, she lost her dad the same way oscar did**.(he doesn't know he's alive yet). **He listened and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and sighed.

Rose watched him and saw how he cared for her. She had never seen him like that with anyone. She looked back to carrie who was drawing in the dust and sighed. How were they to get out of here? she asked herself. She heard the door open and everyone looked to see the grand master walk in holding flopsy.  
'Don't go too far flopsy' he said letting his rabbit down so it could run about.  
'Well, cheif agent stark and two, junior spies?' he asked looking at rose and carrie.  
'Actually, we're friends' rose said.  
'Yeah, we just came to see what it was like' carrie said.  
'Liars' oscar said to emerald.  
'I'll just confirm that then, agent halliday, is this true?' the grand master asked oscar. So, he changed his name back rose thought.  
'They're lying, they are agents, they work for m.i.9' he said glaring at them. The grand master nodded and turned back to them.  
'Its not good to lie you know' he said laughing. Oscar looked at emerald and laughed at the grand masters laugh but covered it up with coughing when he turned round. The door opened again and jade walked in.  
'You's two can go now, agent jerry needs help...again' she said and they ran out the door. When they got there jeery was pinned down by everyone. Max was beside lucy laughing as he tried to get up. Emerald and oscar went beside them and watched with amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and carrie woke up to a loud banging on the bars of their cell. They looked over to see one of the boys from yesterday. Sam pushed their food in and locked it back up, without saying anything. He walked over to three other boys and they all walked out. They noticed oscar wasn't with them and guessed he was with emerald. They looked at their disapointing meal. Bread and water, how unique. They noticed a note on the tray and read it.  
'If you want to get out, tell them what they want-O+E'.  
'Oscar and emerald' rose said after carrie had read it.  
'Whats is it?' frank asked walking to the door of his cell, looking over to them.  
'Its a note from oscar, it says if you want to get out, tell them what they want' rose said looking back to him.  
'We stick to our job, we don't betray m.i.9, unlike some people we could mention' stark said mumbling the last part. Rose and carrie sighed and nibbled at their food and drank their water. Some time later jerry came in and slipped a note in as he walked past. He nodded as well and turned to leave. Once he was out they crept over to the note and read it.  
'Be ready for jade' this time it wasn't sighed.  
'Whats it say?' frank asked watching them.  
'Be ready for jade' carrie called over. As soon as she finished jade came through the door smiling as usuall. She stopped at their cell and signalled them to stand. Two guards came through and held their arms behind their back and they walked through the halls. They heard laughing and saw jerry being chased by oscar, joe, sam, emerald, james and cleo. They ran by them and they saw oscar was holding emeralds hand.  
'Guys leave me alone!' he shouted running into the training hall.  
'At least they're having fun' rose muttered to carrie. They were dragged into a white room with a table and three chairs. They sat down and jade took the seat across from them.  
'Now, are you going to be good, or do we have to do this the hard way?' jade asked smiling.  
'Depends on what you ask us' carrie said.  
'Where is file project x?' she asked. They looked at her.  
'Why?' rose asked.  
'Cause we think it could be a good source of agents, now where is it?' she persisted.  
'We don't know' carrie said crossing her arms and rose did the same.  
'Very well' she smirked.

After it was finished they came out exhausted. They had been in there for four hours. If they didn't answer they were shocked with a minature taser. She noe knew where the file was and it was their fault. Frank and stark stood up along with the other agents when they came in and guessed the worse when he saw their faces. They were flung into their cell and it was locked. The guards went back to their post at the door.  
'What happened?' stark said sternly.  
'She knows' carrie said in a small voice.

They finally caught jerry and pinned him to the floor.  
'Take it back' joe said still laughing.  
'Fine, fine, i'm not the best swordsman in the world' he mumbled as he was smothered by his friends. They were satisfied and stood up, helping him. Oscar and emerald went to check on the younger agents. Max was in training them and they saw that lucy was joining in. They were learning the five finger freeze. Lucy managed it first time and emerald was glad she could relate to them. They went out after a while and found rose and carrie being taken back to their cell. Oscar shook his head, he wasn't one of them he wasn't one of them, he looked about and realised they were gone. What just happened he asked himself. He ignored it and went with emerald to their room. They shared a room with the boys as well as each other but the others weren't there. They sat down on emeralds bed and lay back, side by side. They never got to just be relaxed together. They didn't have to say anything, being in each others company was all they needed.

When the others came in for the night they saw them lying in the bed, their hand together and decided to leave them. Oscar was like their brother so they decided he should have a bit of fun here.

The next day emerald woke up to see oscar lying beside her. She smiled and relaxed. He looked younger in his sleep, he didn't have a frown like when he was mad, he looked calm. His green eyes flickered open and he smiled.  
'Morning beautiful' he said kissing her.  
'Good morning to you' she said kissing him back. They sat up and looked about to see the others were sleeping. The quietly got dressed in their black all-in-one and put their black trainers on. Emerald tied her back into a ponytail and followed oscar out to take the foor to their frie-prisoners. They're prisoners he told himself, not friends they didn't trust you. They opened the door to see they were all still sleeping. They placed the trays in and were about to leave when rose woke up and saw them. She sat up and glared at him. He looked away and went out the door. Emerald made sre he was gone before placing a note down in their cell. She nodded to her and left. Rose looked at the note.  
'Jade's coming at three to get more information'. It wasn't helping them escape but it made sure they knew what to say and make their lies as beleivable as they could.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the others woke up they decided to think of a lie that sounded beleivable. Whatever information she wanted must be something to do with project x.  
Once the rest of the boys were up they went to the hall to train. They met max there and the younger agents and decided that they could work on disarming the enemy. The older ones already knew how so they would pretend to be the enemy and the younger ones had to disarm them. After a while jade came in and everyone stopped.  
'I see you're trainings improving' she adressed the class. The younger agents faces lit up at the praise but the older ones were used to it.  
'Oscar, emerald, could you come with me please' jade said and they followed her to the cells.  
They had just finished talking when oscar, jade and emerald walked in. They all looked at them and jade stared back.  
'Now, we have made a deal with the head of m.i.9, to give you back in exchange for the project x file and the project xy file' she said and this somehow didn't lift their spirits. Five more guards came in and helped handcuff them and take them to the van. Emerald had carrie and oscar had rose. They took them into the back of the van and drove to the drop off point. They were in an old park seperated by a bridge, where they now stood. The head of m.i.9 was there with three other top agents. One walked forward and they let the prisoners go. Oscar watched the head looked at him with disbeleif but he simply raised his head, proud that he was skul. Jade, oscar and emerald watched as the skul agents met the m.i.9 and made the switch. They were about to leave when thousands of m.i.9 agents came out and grabbed the skul agents. Oscar and emerald fought there's but two more came and grabbed them. Jade had already vanished with a puff of purple smoke. Oscar looked at the remaining tinge of purple and sighed,she was gone. The head walked over to them and smiled.  
'You really think we would come here unprotected?' she asked oscar and he spat at her shoes. She huffed and walked back. She took the keys from the skul agent and helped unlock their handcuffs. He looked at emerald who had the smae expression, determination. They were dragged to the m.i.9 van and shoved in. Oscar sat beside emerald with rose and carrie on the other side. Oscar and emerald glared at them until they looked.  
'What?' carrie said getting annoyed. They didn't answer. Once they arrived rose and carrie lead them to the cells and un-cuffed them. They walked in and stood in the middle and watched them. They walked away and met with the head.

Oscar and emerald paced the cell, passing each other. The other skul agents were in other cells but they were sitting down. The doors opened and oscar and emerald stopped and looked. The head, along with stark and frank walked in and stopped at their cell. They walked back and sat against the wall staring at them. Frank sighed and shook his head. This was the boy he had trained, looked after and now he hated him with a passion. His eyes were still hard but they had a wicked twinkle in them. It reminded him of snake eyes, and snakes were cunning. They took them to different questioning rooms and started asking them about the training base. They had been given truth serum and they knew nobody could ignore the effects.

'I can't stand him anymore' stark shouted. Frank sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
'Any luck with the girl?' he asked the agent who enterrogated her.  
'Nope' he huffed. They looked through to oscar and saw him smiling at them and he waved.  
'Take him back to the cell with the girl, we'll try tomorrow' stark said sighing and rubbing his temples. Frank went in and took him out.  
'Stark still mad' oscar asked and frank nodded. Oscar chuckled as he was put into the cell. Frank waited until emerald was in before locking it and standing guard at the door to the cells. Emerald sat down with oscar and they held each others hands.

Oscar sat there with stark fuming in front of him. He kept asking him questions and he still wouldn't answer. He had tricked the truth serum. He was smiling up at him enjoying his rage. He sighed and leant back in his chair.  
'First thing we learn, how to beat the truth serum' he said and placed his arms behind his head and sighed. Stark stormed out the room and slammed the door. Oscar laughed and relaxed.

'I can't stand him anymore' stark shouted slumping into a seat.  
'Get anywhere with the girl london?' he asked and frank shook his head.  
'They've trained them well' he said and they looked into oscar. He smiled and waved at them, being cocky.  
'Take him back to the cell with the girl' stark said rubbing his head. Frank nodded and went to fetch him.  
'Stark still mad?' oscar asked as he was lead out and into the cell. Frank nodded and oscar laughed. He walked into his cell and sat down on the floor crosslegged and smiled up at him. Frank then saw his eyes soften and he reminded him of when he was younger, sitting in the training hall staring wide eyed at frank as he told them about missions he had been on. He was woken from his day dream when emerald sauntered past him and into the cell and sat beside oscar laughing at his expression. He pulled a face and emerald laughed harder. He may be a skul agent now, but he was a child at heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose and carrie had heard what happened and couldn't beleive it. They heard about the truth serum but the thing that caught their attention was the way he acted. Frank and stark were talking and they seemed to be looking over at them alot. After a while they walked over to them.  
'What?' carrie asked crossing her arms.  
'We think he's been brainwashed, we did a skan on him while he was being interrogated and his brain functions had been messed with' frank said'We think if you talk to him, you might be able to bring the real oscar back'. Rose and carrie looked at each other and decided it would be worth a try.

He was sitting in an old interrigation room that was no longer in use. He was sitting on his seat playing with his ring. He remembered his dad giving it to him. He was four and was sitting on his bedroom carpet, the one with the lions on it. He walked in with a blue box and sat it infront of him.  
'Got you something' he said lifting the lid of it. Oscar looked at it, its emerald glowed and the silver frame around it reminded him of snakes. He lifted it out and put it on his finger. It was much to big but he kept it on, holding onto it tightly. He kept it on all day and when he went to bed he placed it on his bedside table. He realised he was staring at his ring and looked about. He was in a small white room with two seats at the other side of the table. He slipped it back over his finger and waited. Rose and carrie walked through a little while later, the other room was empty so they could have privacy without anyone watching them. He watched them and they sat down. They placed a file on the table and he looked at it.  
'Whats this?' he asked looking back at them. Carrie flipped the cover over and showed him the first page. It was the three of them at the beach splashing in the water. He looked at it then looked up to them. His eyes flickered to his usuall playfullness glint then back. It was working.  
'Why are you showing me this?' he asked, his voice a bit softer. Rose flipped the page over to the next one. A picture of them with Amber Bayes and oscar smiled.  
'I remember her, she was nice' he said shrugging and looking at them. They flipped to the next one and he picked it up. It was a picture of oscar as a boy with his dad, a man with sandy blonde hair and green bright eyes. He was holding oscar over his head and running with a red kite. He loved that day. He put it back down and looked at them.  
'Whats all this for?' he asked sounding a bit more like himself.  
'Just pictures, memories of who you used to be' rose said quietly. His eyes hardened.  
'Exactly, i used to be, its better now than it was then, even if i am imprisoned' he said leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. They were so close. They just need to watch what they say. They looked at more photos of them having fun and on missions until they came across a picture of oscar when he was three and a little girl his age playing with a beagle. Oscar picked this one up and looked at the girl. He remembered playing with her, playing spies and pretending they were airplanes and running about the garden. He remembered this day when they were at the beach and they were playing with snuffles the beagle, they were young when they named him, and he remembered that day his dad had fell in the sea and got seaweed all over him.  
'Where did you get this?' he asked. They smiled.  
'Do you remember who the girl is?' carrie asked.  
'Yeah, but where did you get this?' he asked again not taking his eyes of the picture.  
'We found it in you're dads file' rose said.  
'Who is the girl?' carrie asked.  
'Jessica' he said quietly. He remembered her flowing red hair and her celtic looking outfits that matched her emerald green eyes.  
'Was she a friend of yours?' rose asked and he finally looked up at her.  
'She was my sister'.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, one oclock in the morning and i had to write this quickly or else i would forget :)  
Should hopefully get another chapter done tomorrow and reveiws are welcomed :D.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose and carrie stared at him.  
'You had a sister?' carrie asked. Oscar nodded and looked at the picture, he wished he could see her again.  
'But she looks nothing like you' rose said refrering to the red hair.  
'My mums side had a sister with red hair' oscar said. Then he remembered his mum, she had left him and let him get captured by m.i.9, this was her fault.  
'What happened to you're sister?' carrie asked. Oscar paused.  
'She was killed' he said finally. He knew the day that happened and remembered every detail.

'Oscar, come on!' jessica shouted running with the kite. Oscar laughed and followed her. They were running about there dads work, at the side of the building was a grassy patch. Oscar chased her, running free, without a care in the world. She turned to help him catch up laughing. Then the black van pulled up. They didn't see the gun, or hear the shot, but he did hear his sisters scream. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched her fall to the ground and the red kite soared away. Everything seeemed to go slowly as he walked over to her unmoving body. Her green and white dress had a large red stain over her heart, the ghost of her last laugh etched on her face.

'Oscar?' rose asked seeing he had zoned out. He shook his head and looked at the photo. Frank came in a while later and saw the picture. He had known little jessica, always running around with oscar, she was the wild one. But the day she died was the worst.

They heard the shot and looked at each other. Stark ran to the window intime to see the black van drive away. They both ran outside and saw oscar sitting beside her. Once they got closer they could hear him saying something.  
'Please, jessica you need to get up, please' he kept say holding her hand. Frank walked over and bent down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him, tears in his eyes and he shook his head.  
'No' he said looking back at her.'She will get up, she's just pretending, she always does it' he said determindly. Once the ambulance came to take her away oscar finally realised she wouldn't be running with him again.

Oscar kept the photo and sat back in his cell watching it. Emerald came in and sat beside him.  
'You ok?' she asked. He shook his head.  
'Whats the matter?' she asked then she saw the picture.  
'She's pretty, was she you're friend?' she asked.  
'She was my sister...and skul killed her' he said. Emerald stared at him.  
'They couldn't, are you sure?' she asked quickly.  
'I'm sure' he said quietly. Emerald cuddled into him and they fell asleep, still holding the last memory of his sister.

Frank walked in to check on them and saw that they were sleeping. Something about his sister changed the way he acted. They were getting close. He left and shut the door.

'Come on oscar, hurry up!' jessica shouted. They were climbing up an old oak tree and jessica was already sitting on a thick stirdy branch. Oscar climbed faster and sat beside her. They watch from there, the red sun against the light pink sky.  
'When i grow up, i'm going to get a house on a mountain top so i can watch the sunset with a veiw' she said dreamily. Oscar looked at her and smiled.  
'You can come aswell, and we could build a slide for stairs and have a pet polar bear and everything' she said exaggerating a bit.  
'I'd like that' he said and they watched the sunset until their dad came out for them.

Oscar woke up, thinking about the dream. He loved sitting on the bramch with his sister, its was the best part of the day, everyday they would go there. And skul took that away from him. He didn't want to fight for a side that killed his sister anymore. Suddenly a large blast echoed through the buiolding. Emerald woke with a start and they both stood up. They could hear shouts and bangs and wondered what was going on. The other skul agents were on their feet and were watching the door. It was blasted open and jade walked in. Pretend to be skul then you can escape, he said to himself.  
'Mum' he shouted putting a fake smile on.  
'Oscar, i'm sorry, i had to get away to rescue you' she said opening the door. He and emerald helped get the others out and they ran through the door. Agents were fighting agents and there was a big hole where the door should have been. Oscar was looking around for rose and carrie when his mum pulled his arm.  
'We need to go now' she ordered and pulled him up to the roof. A helicopter was waiting for them. Now, he thought.  
'No' he said pulling his arm away.  
'Ha, oscar come now' she said in a sweet voice.  
'I'm not going with people who killed my sister' he said showing her the picture.  
'Where did you get that?' she demanded walking over to him.  
'From my friends' he said'In m.i.9'.  
'How dare you go against family' she said advancing for him.  
'You're not my family anymore' he said and she flew a punch at him. He ducked and swipped her legs. She pulled over and knocked his leg out from under him. He fell but put a hand out and jumped back up.  
'All i want to know is why' he said'Why did you kill her'. Jade stood up and watched him.  
'Because she went against family' and she pushed him over the edge of the building...


	8. Chapter 8

A hand reached out and grabbed him befor he plumeted seven stories. He looked up to see rose and carrie smiling at him. They pulled him up and faced jade. She had a fuming face.  
'How dare you go against family' she said and two skul agents came out from the helicopter.  
'Get them' she said and they went for rose and carrie. She advanced towards oscar and they started fighting with every trick they knew. Carrie had knocked hers out and went to aid rose. Emerald burst through the door and saw what was happeneing. Jade pushed oscar to the ground and looked over to her.  
Emerald dear, come and help me' she said smiling. Emerald walked over and looked at oscar. His eyes pleaded for her not to do this. She lifted a leg to kick and lunged at jade. She toppled over and fell. Emerald helped oscar up and faced jade, smiling. Two against one, the odds were in their favour. She smiled and looked at oscar.  
'Well done oscar, if you ever need the job back, i'll forgive you' and she disappered with a puff of red smoke. They knew she was gone so they turned round to see rose knock out the guard and carrie turn the helicopter off. They faced each other and oscar looked down.  
'I'm sorry' he said and he was enveloped in a three way hug. They all laughed and looked at him.  
'You don't have to say sorry, we know it wasn't you, you were brainwashed' rose said still smiling. He smiled and they all hugged again.

When they got downstairs the fighting was still going on so they helped. Frank looked over and oscar winked at him making him smile and continue. Once most of the skul agents were unconscious and the rest were tied up frank came over to them. Oscar didn't look at him until he hugged him and he smiled. Frank looked at him and smiled.  
'Jessica would be proud' he said and oscar smiled.

A month later, oscar was back to normal and they were celibrating at the beach. Emerald was with them and they were rolling about in the sand, chucking buckets of water at each other and burying each other. Oscar looked over to the water and he thought he saw a flash of red hair and a green flourish. He shook his head and helped the others fling rose in the water.


End file.
